Strange Abilities
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn had been experiencing some strange things lately. And then a woman came to him and told him he was going to save the world. Could his life get any weirder? Well It does and it turns out he has supernatural abilities. DIS-CONTINUED FOR NOW
1. The Red Blood And The Glowing Man

This has some ideas from the TV show "Heroes" but isn't exactly a crossover. No characters from "Heroes" will be in this story but some ideas and plots may be. Let me know if I should continue this and if I can make this any better.

* * *

_March 12, 2009 Sahara Dessert Africa_

"Amelia," The man said. Amelia Jackson looked up at the man and stared at his face. Amelia's white, curly hair was in a ponytail; her blue eyes looked into the man's black ones.

"I still don't understand," Amelia whispered.

"Amelia… you are here to help me," The man spoke in a heavy Hindu accent. He stepped into the light and Amelia saw what he looked like for the first time. He had dark brown hair and black eyes, his white beard was long and he had a red dot between his eyes suggesting Hindu heritage.

"Help you what?" Amelia asked her eyes roaming around the room. She was dressed in all white; everything was white in the room including her hair which used to be a flaming red. The only other exception was the man whose skin was tan.

"You know what I'm talking about,"

"I don't even know your name,"

"My name? Oh yes how rude of me, my name is Govind." The man or Govind said.

"No last name?" Amelia mumbled.

"None that you need to know," Govind replied.

"Why am I here?" Amelia whispered.

"Amelia what do you last remember?"

"I was at home. Getting ready for work, I left the house then everything went black. I don't remember anything else," Amelia murmured.

"And your gift Amelia?"

"I don't have this gift. You bring people behind that glass…." Amelia put her hands over her ears; she closed her eyes and started rocking back and forth on the bed. Her face scrunched up and the glass started to crack.

"What are you doing! Stop it right now!" Govind shouted but Amelia continued. The glass had many cracks in it by now and then the whole thing just shattered. The pieces fell to the ground as Amelia stopped rocking.

"You see what you have done!" Govind yelled pointing at the broken window.

"Stop yelling at me!" Amelia pleaded covering her ears again and the rocking continued. She rocked back and forth as Govind started to glow.

"What! What's happing?" Govind asked in a panic as the glow brightened. The glow turned from a gold color to a blood red.

"Nooo!" Govind shrieked as his body started to rip open. His chest was ripped in half, his head and arms along with his legs were separated from each other and they smacked against the white walls covering everything with blood. Amelia stopped rocking and she looked up her face was splatted in Govind's blood. Amelia lifted her hand up and watched as the blood ran down her arm.

"Amelia?" A man asked walking into the room. The man with brown hair and red eyes looked around the room.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you," The man extended a hand towards Amelia who scooted back.

"What do you want!" Amelia yelled.

"You,"

"Why?" Amelia asked the man just smiled.

"Because Amelia Jackson you are going to help me save the world."


	2. The Airport

Another chapter for this. I will update "The Weasels" as soon as I get the edited chapter from my beta. But as for this story hope you enjoy!

* * *

_July 22, 2012 Santa Barbra CA _

"Can you believe that next week we'll be in Rio on our honeymoon?" Juliet asked wrapping her arms around Shawn's neck. Shawn looked up from the computer and turned his head towards her.

"Really? Its next week? I thought it was the week after next," Shawn teased turning back to the computer.

"You are sooo not funny," Juliet chuckled kissing his cheek.

"When does your parent's flight get in?" Shawn shut down the computer.

"About 10 minutes," Juliet answered.

"Beautiful," Shawn mumbled.

"Why do guys say that about my parents?"

"Jules your dad is constantly on my case, and your mom won't stop dropping subtle hints about grandkids." Shawn said standing up and taking her into his arms.

"Well Shawn if you think about it that might be us in 20 or 30 years. And god forbids it's a girl you'll kill any guy that even touches her."

"No Jules I'll kill any guy that looks at her,"

"Well don't because I want grandchildren eventually," Juliet kissed Shawn's lips.

"Glad to know one of us plans ahead," Shawn said when they broke apart.

"Yes now grab your stuff we have to get to the airport." Juliet got out of his arms and grabbed her purse, heading towards the door.

* * *

"They were supposed to be here," Juliet sighed looking around the area for her parents. Shawn sat in the chair behind him.

"_They always do this; they always have to ruin everything." _came Juliet's voice.

"What did you say Jules?" Shawn asked looking at Juliet.

"I didn't say anything Shawn," Juliet looked at him.

"Oh," Shawn whispered. He could have sworn he had heard her say something.

"_Where the hell is Betty?" _ A woman walked past Shawn he stared at her. A man rushed by Shawn coffee spilling everywhere, the guys shirt was wrinkled. _"I'm late I'm late. Damn it Richards gonna kill me," _Shawn frowned and looked around.

"Julie!" A voice shirked Juliet's mom Anna ran towards Juliet and embraced her in a hug.

"Mom!" Juliet laughed hugging her mom. George walked up to Anna and Juliet he stood behind them and smiled.

"Hey it's my little girl," George said hugging Juliet. Shawn looked away from Juliet and her family to a little boy about 10 feet away. _"I should have stayed with mommy. Now I'm lost and she gonna be mad." _The boy looked around, he looked frightened and cold. A woman who looked similar to the boy was looking around about 20 feet away. "_Damn, why does he have to run off?" _Shawn blinked. Was he reading peoples thoughts? The woman headed in his direction.

"He's over there," Shawn told the woman pointing to the little boy.

"Thank you!" The woman said running to her son. Shawn titled his head and examined the boy and his mom. They were happy now that they were together. But how had he heard their thoughts? There was no way he could have heard their voices over the crowd and loud noises.

"Shawn are you okay?" Juliet asked tapping his shoulder making Shawn jump.

"Uh yeah I just zoned out for a second," Shawn said standing up facing George and Anna.

"You've been sitting there for about 5 minutes without moving," Anna told him. Shawn frowned and looked at his wristwatch, she was right he had been sitting there for 5 minutes not seconds.

"Sorry about that guess I'm just a little tired," Shawn apologized.

"That's completely understandable with the wedding only a week away," Anna smiled and took Juliet's hand and they started walking towards the exit. George stayed on his wife's side, Shawn trailed behind them. At the corner of his eye Shawn saw a glowing light; he looked In that direction but saw nothing.

"Sorry," A girl said after she bumped into him.

"No problem," Shawn nodded at her. The girl had white hair that was in a ponytail, and her blue eyes looked like ice.

"I really am sorry," The girl said grabbing her book that had fallen when they had bumped.

"Nah its nothing," Shawn bent down and picked up her wallet he handed it to the girl. When her hand touched his there was this spark that traveled through him.

"Um I have to go," Shawn stuttered turning and jogging away.

"Wait!" the girl cried but Shawn didn't stop. Instead he ran outside and almost ran directly into Juliet but he stopped.

"So have you decided on your colors?" Anna asked Juliet.

"Mmmm not really but we were kind of thinking of green and blue," Juliet said their arms linked. George nodded occasionally but Shawn could tell he wasn't paying attention. _"There shouldn't even be a wedding," _the voice sounded like George's.

"What do you think Shawn?" Juliet asked looking at Shawn.

"Huh?" Shawn snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Are you okay? You seem to be zoning out a lot today," Juliet sounded worried.

"I'm fine Jules," Shawn assured her. They were standing outside, a tree was behind George. Shawn looked at the tree and it suddenly burst into flames.

"What the hell!" George yelled jumping from the flames. Shawn slowly backed up staring at the tree. It was just a coincidence right? I mean no one can set things on fire with their minds and no one can read minds either. A hand went around Shawn's mouth and he was pulled into a little darkroom.

"Shush! Don't scream I'm not going to hurt you," it was the same girl from earlier. Outside Shawn could her Juliet screaming his name.

"Now listen closely Shawn Spencer and answer my question. Did you set that tree on fire?"

"Are you crazy? That's impossible!" Shawn shouted causing the girls hand to go back over his mouth.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled outside.

"Look Shawn things are happening. Not just to you and not just to me but to other people as well. My job is to find those people and bring them to HQ." The girl explained.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Shawn said removing her hand.

"Shawn there's been a study lately and those studies are proving that humans are developing superhuman powers. These people are normal; they act and look normal they lead normal lives. But inside their DNA is a little nick. That little nick is changing their lives." The girl said.

"How do you know my name? And why are you making up stuff?"

"I know everything about you Shawn. And I'm not making this stuff up its all true,"

"Can I have your name?" Shawn questioned.

"Amelia Jackson,"

"Well Amelia I have to go now as you can see my fiancée is outside…" Amelia covered his mouth again and pushed him against the wall.

"This is serious Shawn. People are dying because of their powers, some are killing people." Amelia said. "The little nick in our DNA causes us to have super human abilities. Some people can run really fast, some can read minds. And some people can set things on fire," she continued.

"What can you do?" Shawn asked.

"I have mind control. I can control minds, I can read them. It seems to me that you can read minds as well judging by the look in your eyes."

"I- I looked at that tree and it burst into flames," Shawn muttered.

"We call that Molecular Combustion," Amelia said slowly. "Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to let you go you're going to tell your fiancée that after the tree caught fire you got burned and you rushed to the bathroom to put cold water on it. Got it?"

"But I didn't get burned," Amelia squeezed Shawn's arm and it started to sizzle. When she pulled away Shawn looked at his arm it was red and burnt. Shawn looked up at Amelia but she was gone. He turned around and walked outside. He looked behind him he was no longer near a closest but the men's bathroom.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled running to him and hugging him.

"Hey," he said hugging back. Shawn looked around the crowd scanning it for Amelia.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Juliet asked pulling away.

"Uh yeah I just got burnt," Shawn said showing her his arm.

"How? The fire didn't even burn my dad," Juliet said taking his arm.

"I don't know Jules I just felt heat and ran to the bathroom to cool it," Shawn hissed when Juliet touched his arm.

* * *

Did I do this a little to fast?


	3. Some Dream

This chapter is slower and more informational.

* * *

"Ouch," Shawn jerked his arm away from Juliet who grabbed it back.

"It needs to be cleaned and wrapped up," Juliet told him. They were in their bathroom addressing Shawn's burn while her parents watched the news in the living room.

"It doesn't have to hurt so badly," he mumbled but she glared at him.

"It's a burn Shawn it's going to hurt," Juliet said throwing gauze back into the First-Aid kit and slamming the lid.

"What's wrong with you?" Shawn asked _"What's wrong? Is he seriously asking me that?" _Juliet's thought's echoed in his head.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Juliet snapped. Shawn looked up at her then he looked away lost in thought. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Amelia. Not in an 'Oh she's so cute' way. In a 'How is this possible?' way. I mean Amelia had white hair, pale white skin and light blue eyes that could freeze anyone. And she thought he had these "Supernatural Powers". But are they 'supernatural' if they were caused by a little knick in our genetic structure?

"Shawn? Shawn what's with you?" Juliet asked snapping her finger in front of his face.

"What?" he looked up.

"You keep zoning out. You've just been staring at the wall," Juliet said less angry and more concerned.

"Uh I guess I'm just not feeling all too well," Shawn lied rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't feel sick," Juliet said feeling his forehead and cheeks.

"Julie are we going to dinner?" Came George's voice from the hall. Juliet looked at the closed bathroom door then back at Shawn.

"Go ahead Jules have fun," Shawn gave a little smile.

"I can't leave you here by yourself if you're not feeling well."

"I'll be fine Jules I promise. Go out with your family and have some fun," he insisted.

"Alright. Fine. But you feel any worse call and we'll come straight back," Juliet said and Shawn nodded. They kissed before she left the room and walked to her parents. Shawn jumped off the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes had dark circles under them, and his eyes themselves were red. Shawn looked down at the basin when he heard the door shut close. Shawn walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed and fell into a dark, deep sleep…

_Shawn woke up and looked around, the sky was dark and everything was on fire. Cars were turned upside down, buildings were falling and people were screaming and crying. Shawn stood up and looked around confused. A rock flew past Shawn's head; he followed it with his eyes as it slammed into a window. Then everything froze. Shawn walked down the street passing frozen dogs, flames, people and cars. He was the only thing moving until he saw her. Amelia Jackson walking towards him._

"_Amelia?" Shawn asked._

"_We don't have much time Shawn. Soon this will be our world," Amelia said walking to Shawn._

"_Where are we?"_

"_Santa Barbra," Amelia said surprising Shawn he didn't recognize anything._

"_What happened?" Shawn questioned looking at Amelia. She was dressed in a white shirt and what looked like white yoga pants._

"_We aren't exactly sure. A friend of mine an actual Psychic got this vision," Amelia looked at Shawn._

"_Whose we?"_

"_A society, a group we call S-H-A-R-P or SHARP for short." Amelia informed him._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Super Human Abilities Research Progress," Amelia walked closer to Shawn._

"_And you are?"_

"_A messenger you could say," Shawn looked around once more. Everything was still frozen. The sky now had an ember color by the flames mixing with the darkened sky. Shawn walked over to a crumbled building and looked closer at the sign in front of it 'Santa Barbra Police Department'._

"_Shocking huh?" Amelia asked walked to Shawn and placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_It's unbelievable," Shawn gasped._

"_This is happening all over the world. Basically the world is ending,"_

"_How far are we in the future?" Shawn looked at Amelia who shrugged._

"_I'm guessing 8 weeks maybe 8 years we aren't sure. But we do know we have to stop it from happening."_

"_What do you want with me?"_

"_Just your help. You and your soon to be wife work with the police department, meaning you have access to some records. All you'll have to do is find people with abilities and alert me. You may have to protect a few until I get there but generally it's an easy job."_

"_I'm getting married in a week. Jules and I we'll be in Rio," Shawn pointed out._

"_I've already got people working on that,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Don't worry about it." Amelia said as she turned and started walking away. "Oh and Shawn? Don't mention any of this to Juliet." Amelia added as a blinding white light came out of nowhere and Amelia disappeared. _

"_Amelia! Amelia?" Shawn called out but no one answered him as time unfroze and the chaos resumed. Shawn tried moving but it was like his feet were melted into the street. Shawn turned just as a bus came out of nowhere and rammed right into him._

Shawn sat up in bed quickly panting and out of breath. Juliet was sitting in a chair next to him fast asleep. A bowl full of water was on the bedside table and a wet cloth had fallen onto his lap. Shawn coughed and looked at the clock on the table it read **1:00 AM**. Shawn looked down and noticed his shirt had been taken off and he had been changed into shorts. He looked at Juliet once more before his arms gave out and he fell back onto the bed. When his back hit the sheet's Juliet woke up and noticed him immediately. He was still panting and he was covered in sweat.

"Shawn are you awake?" Juliet asked standing up and grabbing the wet cloth. She dipped it into the cool water and placed the cloth back on his forehead.

"Yeah," he panted "What happened?"

"I tried calling you and you didn't answer the house or your cell phone so we came back. Came in here and found you tossing and turning in your sleep. The window was wide open letting in plenty of cold air yet your skin was hot. I got you to calm down long enough so I could take off your shirt and put you in shorts. That was around 7." Juliet told him. "I checked your temperature it was about 102 when I last checked." she continued with a nod from Shawn.

"You just wouldn't wake up Shawn. We tried everything but you just wouldn't wake up. We even called an ambulance they came over and said you just had a high fever but if it got any worse to take you to the hospital." Juliet looked into Shawn's eyes. His looked confused and questing not what she might have expected. Shawn raised an arm only to find it trembling Amelia's words came back to him _"I've already got people working on that," _Was this is?

"And you've sat in that chair the whole night taking care of me?" Shawn questioned looking at her.

"Of course Shawn. I wasn't going to let you sit there and suffer, I love you too much." Juliet said stroking his hair.

"How are you doing?" Anna whispered walking into the room.

"He just woke up," Juliet looked up from Shawn to her mom.

"We were worried Shawn," Anna said.

"Sorry," Shawn mumbled moving the cloth off his head and wiping the moisture there.

"Don't worry about it sweetie it wasn't your fault. I just wish you wouldn't have let us go out if you were feeling this bad." Anna put her hands on top of Juliet's shoulders.

"I honestly don't know what happened. I was just feeling sick so I went to bed then the dream…" he stopped realizing he had gone too far.

"What dream?" Juliet asked.

"And who is Amelia?" George added walking into the room.

"Amelia?" Shawn looked at Juliet.

"You were yelling her name," she sounded a little hurt.

"Amelia was an old friend of mine in high school. She was there one day then gone the next no one knew what happened to her. Not even her parents, she just disappeared. I must of saw her in my dream," Shawn made up quickly. Well it wasn't a complete lie. He had had a friend named Amelia in high school who just disappeared but her last name wasn't Jackson.

"What happened in your dream?" George looked at him.

"I don't remember much just fire…" _"And the end of the world" _Shawn added in his mind.

"It must have been some dream," Anna said and Shawn nodded. Shawn looked away from the O'Hara's and at the dark closet.

* * *

Please let me know of any mistakes.


	4. Secrets

I don't know if this chapter is fast or slow. I think I may be moving the whole story a little fast so I think I need to slow down but I don't know. I hope to have another chapter of "The Weasels" updated in a couple of days.

* * *

Shawn walked into the kitchen and found Juliet on the phone at the table. A phone book sat in front of her, a half cup of coffee was in her left hand.

"Yes…. Thank you," Juliet said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Shawn asked walking over to the refrigerator.

"The church,"

"Why'd they call?"

"I called them Shawn. We're postponing the wedding," she told him standing up and walking out of the room, Shawn followed her.

"What do you mean by postpone?"

"Shawn you're sick. You will not get married while you're sick,"

"But don't I have a say in this?"

"Not when you've been completely out of it for 3 days," Juliet shot back and Shawn stopped in his tracks.

"3 days?" Shawn mumbled. The last thing he remembered was being in the bedroom with Juliet and her mom before falling asleep.

"Yes Shawn 3 days." Juliet stopped walking and turned around towards him.

"I love you Shawn but I can tell you're hiding something. And I don't think I'll like it when I find out," Juliet said halfway up the stairs. Shawn didn't say anything he just looked at her and gulped. "I thought so," Juliet mumbled walking upstairs.

"Its time Shawn," Shawn turned around and found Amelia standing there. She was still in the same white outfit.

"Time? Time for what? How did you get in here?"

"For you to get to work. You've been sick but now you're better thanks to a friend of mine who has spontaneous regeneration but that's not important right now." Amelia supplied a folder from her jacket and handed it to Shawn.

"This is your first case. His name is James Montague and he can… well you'll figure it out." Amelia said with a smile as she disappeared. Shawn opened the file and found papers, along with a picture of James. He was 9 years old with red hair and hazel eyes. He also just happened to live next door.

_December 25 1982, Dallas Texas_

"Violet?" John looked at his daughter.

"Yes daddy?" Violet Karter asked looking up.

"You have a special gift," John sat on the bed next to Violet.

"Yes daddy I can heal myself," Violet took a pushpin and pressed it into her skin. She pulled it out as a drop of blood ran down her arm before the little hole in her arm healed.

"You cannot tell anyone about this alright?" John made sure his daughter understood.

"Why not?"

"People may want to hurt you one say because of what you can do." John explained and Violet nodded

_July 23 2012, S.H.A.R.P HQ Santa Barbra California _

"Hey Violet?" Violet turned around and found Amelia walking into the room.

"What's up Amelia?"

"I have an assignment let's just say we had to poison him," Amelia said.

"You want me to go and heal him?" Violet asked and Amelia nodded.

"I know you can now heal poisons and internal crap." Amelia told her and Violet nodded. "His name is Shawn Spencer he's going to play a big part in the plan. We need him alive. Go to his house and heal him. But take Simon his fiancée has been by his side constantly she'll need to be put to sleep." Amelia continued and Violet nodded. Simon walked into the room and nodded at Amelia and Violet. Then they teleported to a house.

Violet saw a man writhing in pain on a bed, a girl sat at his side putting a wet cloth over his head. Simon walked over to them and waved his hand over the girls head before she fell back in her chair asleep. Violet walked over to Shawn and looked him over. She took a syringe out of a bag and took some of her own blood before injecting Shawn with it. As soon as all the blood had been transferred Shawn stopped moving in pain and he laid there still as a statue.

"I guess I'll see you soon Shawn," Violet mumbled.

"Juliet do you need some help?" A woman's voice came through the door.

"Quick get us out of here," Violet said walking to Simon.

"Is someone in there?" the woman asked.

"Now Simon," Violet hissed as Simon wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared. Anna opened the door and walked inside. Shawn was completely still on the bed and Juliet was asleep in her chair at an odd angle.

_July 25 2012, Santa Barbra_

Shawn put the file on the kitchen table as he looked outside the window and saw James sitting on his porch. Shawn knew that James's family was going through a divorce and he knew his parents probably wouldn't notice him missing. But what about Juliet? She looked after James she would notice that he was gone and of Shawn brought him here to the house… She would start asking questions.

"How do I do this?" Shawn mumbled watching James play his game.

"Do what?" George asked walking into the room.

"Nothing," Shawn said.

"You know about the postponing?"

"Of course I do it's my wedding," Shawn said getting irritated.

"Well you're right it is your wedding," George said _"Sadly. Couldn't she have found someone better?" _

"What's your issue?" Shawn asked George.

"Excuse me?"

"You're issue. You don't like me and I want to know why,"

"Who said I didn't like you?" George retorted. Shawn sighed and walked out of the house over to James.

"Hi James," Shawn said and James looked up.

"HI," he whispered. Shawn looked at the house where you could hear yelling; Shawn sat next to James.

"So James I have a question,"

"Shoot."

"Can you do… anything special?" Shawn asked and James looked at Shawn.

"What do you mean special?"

"Just anything someone else couldn't do," Shawn clarified and James nodded.

"I can make plants do what I want," James whispered. James stood up and he walked over to the railing Shawn followed him. Shawn looked down and saw a sun flower growing. It rose to about Shawn's height before shrinking back down to its normal size.

"Please don't tell anyone!" James begged.

"I won't James." Shawn assured the boy.

"Shawn! What are you doing here?" Juliet asked walking up the walkway.

"I was just talking to James," Shawn answered and James nodded. James looked up at Shawn and whispered so Shawn could barely hear him "Am I a freak?" Shawn looked at James and shook his head.

"No James," Shawn said and James nodded.

"Come on Shawn, Hi James." Juliet smiled to James who smiled back.

"James if you need to talk anyone about anything you can talk to me," Shawn told James as he walked to Juliet.

"Okay thanks Shawn bye Juliet!" James turned and walked into the house.

"What was that about?" Juliet questioned.

"What?" Shawn played like he didn't know.

"You had a high fever my parents and I spend days helping you then you yell at my dad. You run out of the house over to James's house and I found this." Juliet held up the file on James.

"Oh I uh…"

"That's mine," A voice said. Juliet and Shawn turned as a girl walked up to them.

"My name is Violet Karter I work with the FBI," Violet took out her badge and showed it to them. "I asked Mr. Spencer if he could help me figure out some things on a case I'm working on." Violet continued.

"That's what you were hiding? That you were working the FBI?" Juliet asked and Shawn nodded reluctantly.

"I asked him not to inform anyone, didn't want to compromise the case." Violet said and Juliet nodded.

"Yes I understand," Juliet smiled.

"Anyways how are you? I heard you fell ill?" Violet looked at Shawn.

"Yeah I'm all better now though and little weak but fine for the most part."

"That's good. I better get going thank you again Mr. Spencer for your help," Violet said walking towards James's house.

"You Shawn Spencer were working with the FBI?" Juliet teased as they walked inside.

"It can happen," Shawn teased back.

"Ha never," Juliet laughed "But no more secrets? Right Shawn?"

"Of course Jules no more secrets," Shawn agreed and the hugged. Shawn sighed because he knew he was hiding a pretty big secret.


	5. Empty Promises

A new character is introduced here in this chapter; I plan on her becoming one of the main characters in this story. This is a medium paced one and people actually have pretty cool powers. If you have any questions/ideas/complaints just sent a message.

* * *

Juliet looked down at the open file on her desk but she found no interest. A couple days ago Juliet had noticed that James had gone missing. She had asked his parents and they had merely shrugged and said "He's at camp," But summer was pretty much close to over so why would camps just be starting up? She had tried talking to Shawn about it but he just told her not to worry about it; like he knew everything was okay. A bang to Juliet's left made her jump up and look around.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked looking at her and she nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Juliet questioned him. He was supposed to be at the house getting some sleep so they could continue with the wedding next week.

"I wanted to bring you some lunch." Shawn shrugged pointing to the brown bag full of food. Juliet nodded and looked at him. Shawn was looking at the Chief's office and then he would look at Juliet's computer.

"Do you-?" Juliet started as she leaned forward but she stopped midair.

"Jules? Juliet?" Shawn waved his hand in front of her face before sighing. "Amelia!" Shawn shouted. There was a laugh before Amelia walked down the hallway into the bull pen, and over to Juliet's desk.

"Hello Shawn," Amelia smiled.

"Sup?"

"New case," Amelia handed Shawn a file similar to James's. "Cameron Warren. He is 33, a teacher at the local collage. His power is Superhuman Agility and he teaches Drama. Talk to him, get him to confess that he has this power then slip him this." Amelia produced a plastic baggie. Inside was a red tablet that was about as big as a bottle cap.

"What's this?" Shawn took the bag from her.

"It called a tranquilizer Spencer. It will knock him out so we can get him." Amelia said before she started to walk away.

"Wait! Amelia!" Shawn yelled. Amelia turned and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"Well these people have powers. They can control them. I'm not… exactly sure what mine are." Shawn pointed out.

"Oh." Amelia said like the thought had slipped from her mind "I'll get you a partner," Amelia said.

"A partner?" Shawn asked Amelia nodded and took out a cell phone. She said something's into her phone before hanging up.

"She'll be here soon Shawn," Amelia again started to walk away.

"How will I know it's her?"

"You just well." Amelia said as everything unfroze.

"Need something?" Juliet's unfinished questioned continued itself.

"Uh no I just want to spend some time with you," Shawn said looking were Amelia had been. That was about the 4th time she had down that yet he still wasn't used to it.

"Then can you look at me?" Shawn looked at Juliet and he smiled at her "What?" Juliet said to him.

"I just… have I told you that I love you and that you look so beautiful?"

"Shut up now pass the bag," Juliet said and Shawn chuckled but he handed her the bag. They sat at Juliet's desk, eating, talking and just spending together.

"I should get back to work," Juliet sighed looking at her files.

"I'm sorry Jules," Shawn smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks for lunch sweetie." she said kissing his cheek.

"I can't have you starving. Can I?" Shawn teased and Juliet smacked his arm playfully.

"Go. Before Carlton gets back and he thinks you're distracting me," Juliet suggested and Shawn nodded. He stood up and grabbed the trash placing it in the bag. Juliet stood up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you more," Shawn gave her a kiss.

"See you at home," Juliet said sitting back down and Shawn nodded. He turned around and walked out of the station. A girl was standing there, her back against one of the pillars. She had long dark red hair, sunglasses were covering her eyes. She kept blowing and snapping her gum.

"Finally," the girl said looking at Shawn.

"Do I know you?" Shawn asked.

"Doubt it. You're Shawn Spencer right?"

"Yes," Shawn confirmed.

"I'm Kayla Tanner," Kayla held out her hand and Shawn shook it.

"Guess you're my partner?" Shawn questioned and Kayla smirked.

"Whoa big boy I thought you were engaged?" Kayla said walking away. Shawn sighed and followed her reluctantly.

"So Kayla… what's your power?" Shawn whispered Kayla looked at him before answering.

"Duplication," she answered.

"Duplication?"

"Yes. You do know that is?"

"Yeah isn't that when you can clone yourself?"

"Sure that's the basic definition."

"What's the advance?" Shawn followed Kayla down the street.

"I can make hundreds off copies of myself and they all have my disintegration too." Kayla reached into her pocket and took out keys. For the first time Shawn noticed she was wearing gloves. They looked like rubber.

"Is that you wear those gloves? To make sure you don't disintegrate anything without meaning to?"

"You're bright. I'll give you that." Kayla handed Shawn the keys.

"Where's the car?" Shawn asked looking around. Kayla sighed and walked over to a red convertible. She got into the passenger seat and Shawn got into the driver seat. Once the car was started, Kayla took of her gloves and was very careful not to touch anything.

"May I ask you a question?" Shawn looked at Kayla.

"You've already asked about a million. But sure… why not."

"When did you find out about your powers?" Kayla sighed again and looked out the window rubbing her hands together.

"When I accidentally disintegrated my parents," Kayla mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Shawn apologized glancing at her.

"I was just so angry with them. My dad grabbed my wrist I yanked it off and he turned into a pile of dust. My mom started yelling at me, she was calling me a freak. She went to hit me but I grabbed her arm and the same thing happened." Kayla shook her head.

"Wow. I never would have imagined." Shawn gulped.

"Yeah. Not many kids could turn their parents into dust when they were only 15," Kayla gave a chuckle but it had no humor. "SHARP found me. They told me I was going to save the world, that I was special." Kayla shook her head.

"Forget it," she snapped suddenly.

"You can talk about it."

"I said forget it!" Kayla yelled. Her hand went to the plastic bottle in the cup holder. As soon as her fingertip touched it, it turned to dust. Shawn looked at the dust then back at Kayla who had put on her gloves. She was leaning against the window, and was just staring outside. Shawn decided not to press the matter and he just drove to the collage.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

As soon as the car was parked Kayla jumped outside and slammed the door behind her. Shawn followed suit and they walked inside the first building. When they walked in they were met by students old, young and in the middle. Some boys about 20 years old were staring at Kayla with smiles on their faces.

"_Look at that hot stuff," _One of the boys thoughts came into Shawn's mind. Shawn put a hand on Kayla's shoulder and steered her towards the drama room. When they got there they found police tape covering the entrance. Shawn and Kayla ducked under it and walked inside the room. Juliet and Carlton were on the other side of the room talking to some students. Cameron Warren was on the ground covered in blood.

His body had been spilt half, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Cameron was staring at the door. The one eye Shawn could see was red and looked frightened.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Carlton asked walking with Juliet over to Shawn.

"Mr. Spencer is consulting on an FBI case," Kayla showed a badge. Her clothes had gone from black leather boots, black jeans and leather jacket to a grey blazer with a matching skirt and a black blouse.

"That still doesn't explain why he's here," Juliet pointed out.

"We were on our way to find Cameron Warren but I guess someone found him first." Kayla looked at Cameron and shook her head.

"Why?" Carlton questioned.

"That's classified," Kayla snapped before walking over to Cameron. Shawn wasn't sure what to do so he just followed Kayla.

"Cameron Warren, 33, drama teacher, single with no kids." Carlton read from a notepad.

"Really captain obvious?" Kayla mumbled. Carlton frowned and Shawn snickered.

"What do we do know?" Shawn asked Kayla.

"We call the director," Kayla said walking away from Shawn with her phone taken out of her pocket.

"Who is that?" Carlton asked pointing at Kayla.

"I really don't know. The FBI guy said I was going to be working with her. I don't know much about her," Shawn covered up. Carlton nodded and he walked away, Juliet stepped closer to Shawn.

"Shawn I don't want you near this case,"

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn this guy was split completely in half, this isn't the first time. I don't want to get a call saying my fiancé was cut in half," Juliet said and Shawn sighed.

"Jules they put me on this case," Shawn knew he would be working on this either way. But he also knew Juliet would be pissed at him if he continued and she found out.

"Decline it Shawn. Promise me you won't work on this?" Juliet looked at him when he looked away she put a hand on his cheek and forced him to look up. "I don't want to lose you Shawn, now promise me you will stay away from this."

"Okay," Shawn said "But you have to get off it too,"

"I'll try but I can't promise anything," Juliet said before she turned and walked towards the chief. Shawn watched after before he mumbled "Sorry Jules,"

"Amelia told me to bring you to HQ," Kayla said appearing at Shawn's side.

"Really?"

"Yup,"

"Then lets go,"

* * *

What do you think?


	6. Men In White

Sorry for the long update time. This chapter may be a fast paced one to some but medium or slow to others.

* * *

Kayla took Shawn outside and a man appeared.

"Simon," Kayla nodded at him and the man nodded back once. The man Simon put a hand on Shawn's shoulder and he grasped Kayla's hand. Everything went white, and it seemed like they were flying. Shawn's feet slammed onto the ground and he shook.

"Forgot to warn you," Kayla gritted her teeth. Amelia walked over to them and smiled.

"Welcome to SHARP Mr. Spencer," Amelia smiled. Her clothing had changed. Her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing a white skirt with a short sleeved white t-shirt.

"Put this on," Amelia handed him a bag then she pointed to the bathroom. Shawn walked into the facility and took in how everything was white. The sink, the soap, the walls even the lights. Shawn went into one of the stalls and he opened the bag. Inside the bag was a plain white suit. Shawn pulled it out and he changed into it.

He now had on a white tie, white slacks, shirt and jacket with a white fedora and white shoes. Shawn put his clothes in the bag and he walked outside. Kayla's clothing had turned white, even her hair was turning white. Shawn looked up at his and noticed the color changing.

"Why are we in white?" he asked walking to Amelia and Kayla. Kayla turned around grabbed the bag from him and walked down a long hallway.

"I'll explain." Amelia said as she started to walk away Shawn hurried after her.

"Our powers are tied to our emotions, and some emotions can be tied to colors. So we all wear white," she explained.

"And our hair?"

"Our hair has color. There's a dye mixed in with the air that changes our hair color, but is harmless to us." Amelia continued to walk.

"Oh."

"Today Shawn we experiment on you,"

"Okay… wait. What?" Shawn shouted.

"Lower your voice please. And I have a feeling that your power… isn't like others." Amelia walked Shawn into a big white room.

"I want you to sit in that chair, take off the hat." Amelia said. Shawn sat in the chair and took off the hat. Kayla appeared out of a door and she walked over to Shawn. She pressed a button and the chair leaned back so Shawn was lying vertical. Kayla took a wire and taped it to Shawn's forehead, and another on each of his palms.

"This detects your brain power," Amelia said. She was standing behind a large machine where Kayla joined her.

"What do you think he has?" Another girl walked into the room. Her long hair was in a ponytail and her red eyes were watching Shawn.

"Power Mimicry or Absorption," Amelia said and Kayla nodded.

"What does that mean?" Shawn asked.

"Ability to copy or absorb another's powers or skills." The girl said.

"Now Violet," Amelia looked at her.

"Meaning?" Shawn started to panic a little.

"I'll show you," Amelia said "Kayla stay here," Amelia and Violet left the room and they transferred to another room. They were in a room with a big glass window so they could view.

"Kayla take of the gloves," Violet instructed. Kayla took off the gloves and she walked over to Shawn. Kayla reached out and touched the table that was next to him. The table turned to dust and gathered on the ground.

In the viewing room Amelia was keeping a close eye on Shawn's brain activity. It was buzzing.

"Shawn get up and stand a little closer to Kayla," Violet said. Shawn shakily stood up and moved closer to her. A gasp came from Shawn and his body started to shake.

"Now touch this," Violet pressed a button and a door appeared. The door opened and a basketball bounced out. Shawn reached out towards it and as soon as his fingertips touched it, it turned to dust.

"As I thought," Amelia mumbled looking at the screen.

"What's up?" Violet asked.

"His brain waves are incredible." Amelia started typing on the computer.

"So?"

"Not only is he absorbing the power… he's controlling it."

"That's impossible." Violet nearly shouted.

"I know but… look. His brain is controlling the use of the power." Amelia turned on a speaker.

"Shawn touch the chair. But think about nothing, clear your brain." Amelia said. Shawn took a deep breath and after a few minutes he cleared his brain and he touched the chair. It didn't turn to dust.

"What the hell?" Kayla asked backing away from Shawn pulling on her gloves.

"He can control it…" Violet breathed. Amelia rushed over to a telephone and she dialed a number. Shawn lifted up his hands and he looked at them in awe.


	7. Truth

Try readng this one...

* * *

Shawn quietly opened the door to the house and he tiptoed inside. He lightly shut the door, and looked around the kitchen. It was close to 2 in the morning, and he hadn't called Juliet to tell her he'd be late. He snuck upstairs using his sleuth skills, and he walked into the bedroom. Where he thought he'd find a sleeping Juliet he found a wide awake and angry Juliet.

"Where the hell have you been?" she yelled as soon as he shut the door.

"At work," he answered.

"No you weren't Shawn! I called the FBI and they have no Violet Karter in their database! Now answer my question where the fuck have you been!" she yelled again.

"I can't tell you Jules," Shawn said fingering the rubber gloves Amelia had given him.

"Why not?" Juliet demanded.

"I just can't Jules," he said.

"Shawn we are supposed to be getting married! Or do you not want to anymore? Is that it?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then what's going on? Shawn you've been acting weird for days! You promised me no more secrets Shawn! You promised!"

"Do you think I want to lie to you?"

"Then just tell me!"

"I'll show you!" he screamed. He took off the gloves and he angrily grabbed the lamp off Juliet's bedside table and it turned to dust.

"That's what's been happening!" Shawn screamed at her. He kicked the table and it toppled over before the room went black. While Juliet was temporarily stunned, Shawn had stormed out of the room. He stormed down the stairs, and upstairs he heard George and Anna talking to Juliet. _Not again _came Anna's thoughts _Why does he keep hurting her? _Came George's. Shawn stumbled outside and collapsed onto the ground.

"Shawn?" a voice yelled that he recognized as Kayla's.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Juliet and her parents were running down the stairs when they heard someone yell Shawn's name. They ran outside to find Shawn on the ground, with people surrounding him. One of them she recognized as Violet.

"Violet do something!" A girl with white hair yelled.

"I can't do anything Amelia! He isn't responding!" Violet had her hands on Shawn's head but he was thrashing around.

"We have to get him to HQ!" Another girl yelled she too had white hair she was the girl from the crime scene.

"We can't Kayla! We can't transport him like this!" the woman Amelia said. A man tapped Amelia's shoulder and he pointed at Juliet. Amelia looked at Juliet then back at Shawn.

"Alright here's what's going to happen. Simon transport Violet back to HQ and get Marty." Simon nodded then he and Violet were gone "Kayla let's get him inside," Amelia said and Kayla nodded.

"A little help would be nice!" Kayla snapped at Juliet. Juliet rushed forward and she helped them get Shawn inside. With little effort they got Shawn inside, and on the couch.

"What's wrong with him?" Anna asked. Shawn was still thrashing around until Kayla did something on his neck which made him stop.

"What is wrong with him?" Kayla looked up at Amelia.

"Overload," a voice said. There was a white light then Violet, Simon and Marty were standing the room. Marty was about 29 years old, his hair white and his eyes blue.

"What?" Juliet asked confused.

"Emotions have a strong connection to our powers. I'm assuming Shawn here had a surge of emotion, and then it took all of his brain power not to explode." Amelia looked worriedly at Shawn.

"Explode?" George gasped.

"Or may I rephrase that? I'm going to go with lose control," Marty said.

"Powers?" Juliet looked at them. Kayla sighed and she stood up.

"I'm Kayla Tanner my powers are Duplication and Disintegration." Kayla took off one glove and touched a book. It turned to dust and fell onto the ground.

"Shawn did that!" Juliet remembered.

"He can also read minds," Amelia said "Amelia Jackson. I have mind control," she introduced herself.

"And they are?" Anna pointed at Simon, Marty, and Violet.

"Simon White he has Teleportation. Oh and he doesn't talk. Marty Vasquez has Omniscience." Amelia pointed to each as she explained.

"Violet Karter I have healing factor." Violet extended a hand to Juliet who shook it shakily. "We've been working with your fiancé for the last couple of days," Violet said and Anna fainted.


End file.
